Telling our story
by evoria
Summary: Ella Beene-Novak wants to write another novel, on her God-parents epic love story. Takes place a hours after Liv has been named Fitz' mistress. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ella Beene-Novak was a well renowned writer just like her father James Novak three times Pulitzer winner. She wanted to write a new book to and she had an amazing idea. She wanted to write the love story of her God-Parents Fitzgerald Grant and Olivia Grant. They had a love like nothing she has never seen and she hoped she would be blessed to find her soul mate. She picked up the phone and called the Grant household.

xXx

"What?" Even at the tender age of 71 Olivia still answered the phone the same.

Ella stifled a laugh "Hey Aunt Liv, I was wondering if I could come over and run an idea across you and uncle Fitz.?"

"Sure sweetie, see you in a few."

Forty-five minutes later Ella rang the doorbell to her God-Parents' home in Bethesda Maryland.

Fitz opened the door, at the wonderful age of 80 he was still handsome and had that killer Grant smile. "Ellie! You look beautiful as ever, come on in."

He stepped aside for her to walk through the house to the outside patio. Ella sat across from her God parents at the table. Olivia brought out lemonade and some fruit. She sat down next to her husband and her hand instantly went to his.

"What's up E?" Olivia asked as she sipped her lemonade.

"Well I want to write a book."

"Another one? You're on a roll Ellie, that's good what on?" Fitz asked as he popped a grape in his mouth

She took a deep breath before continuing "I want to write a book on you and Aunt Liv's love story." She held her breath as she let that sink in.

she wasn't sure why she was so nervous but she really wanted to write about it.

Olivia looked at Fitz and they both smiled at each other, they turned to her. "Sure." They both said.

"But how will we do this? Will we write it and send it to you?"

Ella was jumping for joy inside but held her excitement in, "I will come by weekly and have a voice recorder to record what you say, once we get everything down I hook it up to my computer and it will basically create the words you say into a word document. Then I take what I want and turn it into a story."

"Technology, something I never understood." Fitz said as he shook his head and ate another grape.

"That's because you're an old man baby." Olivia joked as she sipped her lemonade. He leaned over to her and tried to whisper, "That's not what you said last night."

"Oh ew uncle Fitz, just… ew."

"Oh hush E, you are more than grown to know how to handle your uncle and his horniness."

"Yuck Auntie, just yuck. Shouldn't you guys not be doing that? Like Can't uncle Fitz have a heart attack form all the excitement?" she tried not to laugh but she couldn't hold it in. Olivia soon joined in.

"Not funny Ellie, for your information I'm in great shape and my heart is fine. Your aunt always jumps my bones, so ask her about her horniness."

Olivia elbowed Fitz in his side and he kissed her cheek.

"Eww, ugh forget I even said anything. So next week we can start, sound good?"

"Sounds great E. want to stay for dinner? Your uncle is making lasagna."

"Yum! I'm down!"

XxX

After getting the go ahead from her publisher Ella made her way to her Aunt and Uncle's house. She already knew they would be out on the porch so she used the key they gave her and walked out to the patio. "Hey guys, you ready? I have my equipment."

"Sure sweetie, I have fruit and lemonade." Olivia said as she poured everyone a glass.

"So where do you want us to start Ellie?" Fitz asked as he kissed Olivia's cheek as a 'Thank you'

"Ugh, well how about after Aunt liv was ousted as your ugh… you know." 

Olivia chuckled, "Yes we can start there when I was ousted as Fitz' mistress."

Fitz winced, Olivia placed her hand on his and squeezed. "Ready?"

XxX

_Olivia's phone was ringing non-stop she couldn't take it. She was pissed who the hell told about her and Fitz and furthermore what the hell was her father doing back? She thought he was in prison. Who let him out? Why did they let him out?_

she couldn't take the ringing anymore she threw her phone against the wall and watched as it shattered. She didn't even dare turn on the news because she knew her name was being dragged in the mud.  


_She heard a loud knock on her door and she was hesitant to answer until she heard Harrison's voice. "Liv! It's us open up!"_

She walked out of her bedroom and opened the door, Harrison, Huck Abby and Quinn walked in. she closed the door took a deep breath before facing her team.

_Abby stared hot daggers into her flesh while everyone else seemed, concerned and worried._

Quinn spoke up first, "You okay?"

"No, hell no I'm not okay. My name… I- I can't believe this." Olivia started pacing again.

"_Is it true?" Abby asked, Olivia heard the malice, she expected that but she also heard the hurt and it tore at her._

_Olivia stopped pacing and faced her longtime friend. "Yes." No need to beat around the bush or lie to them any longer. "Yes, it's true. We have been together since the campaign trail. It wasn't supposed to happen, we weren't supposed to fall in love but we did. That is why I quit my job at the white house. It wasn't supposed to get this far but… but I love him."_

Abby scoffed, "You… you know how I feel about people like that, people like you. Whores-"  


"_Abby! Enough!" Harrison yelled._

Olivia put up her hand, "No, let her finish."

"_Whores like you ruined my marriage. Whores get nowhere in life. You kept this from me, I'm supposed to work for you and be your 'gladiator' but you can't be honest with us?!" _

_The room was silent, nobody said anything Abby stared Olivia down and Olivia didn't back down, staring her friend down back. Neither giving, neither wanting to admit they were both wrong._

"_I'm done, you guys have fun trying to spin this I'm done." Abby stalked towards the door past Olivia without a word._

"_Abbs-" Harrison called out._

Olivia shook her head no, if Abby wanted to leave nobody should stop her.

_Abby kept walking, out the door and out of Olivia's life, and it hurt…bad._

XxX

"What do you want to do?" Quinn asked as she typed away at her laptop tracking stories and trying to find credible sources.

"Nothing." Olivia said, the exhaustion in her voice evident.

Everyone froze, and looked at her like she just spoke Latin.

"What do you mean nothing?" Quinn and Harrison asked

"_Exactly what I said, nothing, I'm tired of fighting my conscious, I'm tired of lying and I am just tired of being tired."_

"_Okay." Huck said, that was the first time ince they walked into her apartment he has said anything._

_Quinn and Harrison just shrugged their shoulders and shut down their computers. _

"_We will find the leak later, right now I just want to relax. I just want to let the world know what I am… the President's mistress."_

XxX

"WHO THE HELL LET THIS SHIT COME OUT?!" Cyrus yelled as he walked to the Oval, he stomped his way through the halls splitting the crowd of people like the red sea. He pushed the door open and it swung back and hit the wall.

"_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO FITZGERALD?!"_

"YOU THINK I DID THIS?!" Fitz yelled back "You think I wanted her name dragged through the mud like that, they are saying some harmful things and I can't even talk to her. I can't figure out where her head is!"  


"_You went back to Mellie! That shouldn't matter anymore!"  
_

"_Why can't you see that I'm only doing this to get through this term and my next?! I don't want this anymore! Hell I'm not even sure if I ever did! I want her!"_

Cyrus flopped down on the couch and let out a loud sigh. "You can't have her Fitz. It's over, let it go."

"Could you? Could you let James go?" Fitz asked, it was taking everything in him not to break down, he needed her. He needed her and he knew he couldn't have her.

"No, no sir I couldn't. but me and you aren't the same. So don't try and use me to compare. You made your choice, now you have to live with it." Without another word Cyrus left and Fitz let the tears fall.  


_XxX_

"Wow, well I think that is enough for the day. So what's for dinner I'm starved?" Ella asked as she packed away her equipment. 

"I made Jerk chicken with fried cabbage and rice." Olivia said as she began to clear the table.

"Mind if I stay?"

*****well I hope you guys liked this! I think I will enjoy writing this almost asmuch as presidential love story. Anyways leave me reivews!*****

p.s any ideas on who the leak is?


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry I'm late Aunt liv traffic was horrible. Where is Uncle Fitz?" Ella asked as she and Liv sat out on the patio.

"He is taking a nap, I wore him out."

"Aunt Liv...just ew." Ella shook her head; her God-parents were never ones to beat around the bush.

"You asked...so where did we leave off? Oh I know! Hook up your equipment so we can begin."

Ella hooked up the mic and tested it out, "okay aunt Liv, let's get this show on the road."

_Olivia sat in her home in Maryland; she abandoned her D.C home and moved into the house her mother left her. Huck was staying with her and Quinn rented a condo a few miles away, Harrison kept his apartment in D.C. Olivia needed to talk to Abby but knew that she didn't want to talk. Olivia took a chance a called Abby's cell and her heart skipped when she heard Abby's voice._

_"Hey Abby, it's me Liv. I know you don't want to talk to me but if you give me two minutes then I will leave you alone."_

_When Abby didn't respond she took it as her cue to continue. "It wasn't supposed to get this far, we_

_fell in love on the trail. I knew what I was doing but I also knew I couldn't live without him. I was called in to save their dead marriage, there was a spark I never knew could exist between two people but it did with us. I love him Abby and I won't apologize for loving him but I will apologize for not telling you. Because what I do affect you guys to, I was selfish and I know that people like me-mistresses were one of the causes for him hitting you. I'm sorry I truly am and I understand that our friendship is over but I want you to know I love you Abby. Be safe."_

_Before Abby could respond Olivia hung up, neither realizing they were both crying. Olivia hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She needed some fresh air and a plan._

"You guys started without me?" Fitz asked from the patio door.

"Well honey you were sleep so peacefully I didn't want to wake you."

"Mmmm" he walked out onto the patio, kissed Olivia quickly on the lips and then gave Ella a kiss on the cheek.

"Where you guys leave off?" He asked as he popped a grape in his mouth.

"I was telling her about my phone conversation with Abby, before you interrupted us."

"Carry on."

_" Huck what do we have?"_

_"All of the files are complete all you have to-do is set up a meeting with all of them and then it can be over, will you tell him?"_

_Olivia knew what he was talking about, though she hasn't shared the news with anyone yet. "Yes I do, but I don't want him to give it all up for this."_

_Huck shook his head, "you know he will and he would never look back."_

_"I know and if it wasn't completely over between us I would appreciate it. But since we are done I just want to find something close to peace."_

_Huck nodded, I can set up the meeting for tomorrow at the White House, they will all be there and I will have the files complete by then."_

_"Okay, I will make sure they all make it there, thanks Huck. I have to make a phone call and then I will go to bed. Good night Huck." She turned around to leave. Once she made it to her bedroom she pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number.  
_  
_"Hey Tom, yes everything will be ready for tomorrow. Just make sure they are all there. Thank you, goodnight."  
_  
_When Olivia first found out she was pregnant the first person she told was Tom. And every day she tells him her plans for the day if anything changes she texts him to let him know. He told her it is his duty to protect the president and his family-Olivia and baby included. She tried fighting back a yawn but it came in full force. Olivia went to bed nervous of how tomorrow's events will play out._

/

_Olivia walked the halls of the White House like she was president. She was on a mission and she couldn't let anything stop her. She stopped in front of the conference room and took a deep breath. She opened the door and saw Mellie, Fitz, Sally, and Cyrus all sitting at the table. She walked to the front and everyone saw the four folders she was holding and eyed her intently. She was nervous, she wasn't going to act like she wasn't, because what she did in this meeting today would change it all for everyone. She had three folders full of dirt and one full of surprises.. She cleared her throat and looked at Tom who gave her an encouraging smile._

_"Thank you all for clearing a section of your schedule for this meeting , now let's get started." Olivia sat down and spread out the folders, all of them had something in it to potentially bring down the whole administration...even Fitz._

_"Olivia, dear why are we here?" Sally asked first._

_"Well Madame Vice President we are here because over these past few months all of you have played a significant role in the events that happened last month with me being named as Mr. President's mistress-"_

_Fitz noticed her formality and it irritated the hell out of him._

_Olivia noticed his irritation but continued speaking "-everyone played a role, especially you Sally."_

_Sally's eyes grew wide and she looked around the room. "I don't know what you mean."_

_Olivia didn't say anything she just slid the folder with Sally's name on it to her and watched as she opened it. The folder contained pictures of the vice president in very compromising positions involving another woman whom Olivia later found out is her lesbian lover. Some of the pictures fell out of Sally's hands on the table, Mellie gasped, Cyrus chuckled and Fitz stared at Olivia his eyes asking what she was doing._

_"How... Where... Who gave you these? Sally sputtered out._

_"That doesn't matter, what matters is the fact you leaked my name and evidence to the press... You told them about me and Fi- the President." _

_Fitz brought his gaze to sally and she averted her eyes. "It was you?!" Fitz yelled_

_Mellie touched his arm to calm him, he withdrew his arm from her grasp. Olivia felt something inside of her ignite on the site of Mellie touching Fitz. Fitz belonged to HER AND ONLY HER. Then She had to stop and remember he never did. Fitz saw the play of emotions on her face and reached for her only for her to shut down and put her poker face on. "It seems you and the President have something in common; you both like sleeping with black women." Olivia spat, as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it. But it was too late to take it back. Sally eyes were pleading with Olivia not to leak these and Fitz looked at her with anger and hurt in his eyes, Olivia stared at him blankly not wanting to meet his gaze._

_Next she slid a folder to Mellie and everyone watched as she opened her folder and her eyes grew wide as she removed three DVD'S. "Olivia… where… who the hell gave you these?"_

_Olivia smirked, this was more fun than she expected. "Madame First Lady I don't think that really matters, the fact that it is in my possession is all that matters. So is the fact that I know you have had an on-going affair with the man on those sex tapes for the past twelve years and you had a DNA test on Jerry, thankfully he is Fitz' son, did I mention the abortion?"_

_Fitz whipped his head to Mellie, "You DNA tested our son?!"_

"_Fitz… I had to make sure." She reached for his hand and he snatched it back_

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME."

_Olivia then turned her attention to Cyrus, she saw the fear in his eyes that he tried to mask. "Cyrus… you know, I looked up to you. Admired your work and how you handled yourself, admired your fearlessness and your drive to get the job done. You were my rock when the river kept flowing; when my dad was sent to prison you were my shelter. When we buried my mother you were my shoulder, my counsel you broke through my barrier. But who would have that you were the one who caused all that pain." She slid the folder._

He opened it and read the documents over, when he looked at her again she saw the unshed tears resting in his eyes. She had no pity. "No need for tears no Cyrus. You dug your hand in the hole and you got bit. Shit happens."

_Olivia made eye contact with everyone in the room, careful not to let her gaze stay on Fitz too long. "If you are all wondering what I am talking about let me explain. I was 9 when my mother was murdered at the time I was told my father did it. I believed them, I sat through the trial and was fed lies upon lies. He was sentenced to 24 years in prison. I believed my father killed my mother until I started digging. What I found…well let's say it's a game changer. You see Cyrus gave birth to a baby called B613." Olivia looked at Cyrus with malice in her eyes._

"That baby he birthed, well helped birth anyways hired a bunch of high level government agents to take care of America's dirty work. Cyrus was a recruiter and my parents were both high level FBI agents. He recruited them both- surprisingly that is how they fell in love- and they were partners. Once my mother found out she was pregnant with me she took a leave of absence for about six years. She came back and then she wanted to quit all together. Once you are a part of B613 you are apart for _**life**__, there is no resigning. Cyrus felt that was a slap in the face and sent an agent to "__**take care**__" of my mother. My father was home at the time and since he was also trained it would difficult to get them both in the time frame. So whomever came into my home killed my mother, inebriated my father and framed him. Cyrus gave the hit out. Thank goodness I wasn't home because well I don't think I would be here today. So Cyrus including in your folder is __**EVERYTHING**__ on my mother's murder. I could have you burned for it. But I won't release it… unless you give me a reason."_

"Olivia, please listen to me. I had no choice. Your mother knew that once she signed in that was it. They were going to get her if I didn't. Olivia I warned your mother repeatedly on re-thinking, she wouldn't listen. I tried everything I could Olivia you have to believe me." Cyrus reached for her and she pulled back.

"_**DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" **__ She slammed her hands on the table as she rose from her seat._

"Ms. Pope! Take it easy, you can't get roused up like that and you know why…" Tom easily said from the corner he was standing in.

_She whipped her head around and slowly took deep breaths to calm herself, she knew she shouldn't get that mad. It wasn't good for her or the baby. Olivia slowly took her seat and closed her eyes. When she re-opened them she had her game face back on._

"Olivia, is there something you want from us?" Sally asked, clearly still in shock.

_Olivia's lips formed into a small smile. "Yes, Sally there is something I want from all of you, but you three in particular. Sally, if you__** ever do the stupid shit you pulled I will ruin you**__."_

"_Clearly noted Ms. Pope."_

Olivia shook her head in approval. "Mellie, I want for you to make a statement saying you had an affair first, and to stop painting Fitz as the bad guy."

"I can't do that."

_Olivia scoffed, "Mellie, if you don't do this and you allow me to release this… you will regret it. Your choice."_

Mellie pondered on it for a full five minutes, Olivia never breaking eye contact with the First Lady. Mellie slowly shook her head, "Okay Olivia. You win." Mellie sighed defeated.

"It's not about winning Millicent, it's about me showing you, you don't get to fuck with me without repercussions."

"What do you want from me Olivia? Whatever it is I will give it to you." Cyrus said  


_Olivia smiled, almost touched by his actions. "You know Cyrus, I am almost touched. __** Almost,**__ But what I really want is for you to leave me alone. Don't call me, e-mail me, come to my home, text me, send a messenger pigeon, write me a letter nothing. I want you to leave me alone. FYI I changed my numbers and email address and I moved so don't come to me for anything. NONE of you. James has my information only because of Ella, he knows not to give it to you Cyrus so don't ask."_

"Liv, please. My hands were tied." Cyrus pleaded.

"So are mines Cy."

Olivia then turned to Fitz and handed him his folder. He dumped the contents on the table. In it an envelope and two boxes, one ring box and another long box.

Fitz reached for the envelope first, he opened it and pulled out the piece of paper. It was Olivia's sonogram folded, he opened it and he stared at it. She wrote on a post-it note "Hi daddy." She saw his eyes well with tears. "Livvy? Is this… you're… with my…?" He couldn't form a complete sentence.

On the inside Olivia was jumping for joy her was so excited, he heart melted but she quickly built her walls back up. On the outside her face was emotionless.

"Yes, I am pregnant." Her voice null of any emotion.

_He just looked at her, his eyes pleading for some sort of reaction, she gave none. He then reached for the ring box and opened it, inside of the box was the ring he gave her before he was elected. The promise ring he slid on her index finger promising one day they would be married._

"No… Livvy, please."

_Olivia chuckled and shook her head, "Fitz… you realize those promises you made to me were broken repeatedly. I'm tired of living this life. I need more, I deserve more. I didn't marry Edison because I refused to settle. I refuse to settle for him and I damn sure refuse to settle for you. You may be the love of my life but as of late all I have heard were empty promises. We can co-parent but we can't do it together."_

"Everyone out, we need the room."

_Sally, Cyrus and Mellie all exited the room._

Fitz stood up and walked over to Olivia. "Baby, please. I love you with all of me don't do this." He attempted to grab her hands; she snatched them away and stood up.

"Don't touch me Fitz, its over. We can't be together. You won't get that divorce and I am sick of waiting. Let's just raise our child and move on." She grabbed her purse and proceeded towards the door.

Fitz pulled her flush back against his front and he gently placed his hand on her stomach. "Baby, you are going to be the mother of my child. I wanted this since I laid eyes on you, please don't walk away." He kissed her head. She tried to move out of his grasp but he held her tightly careful not to squeeze her stomach to tightly. "Sweet baby please."

_Olivia sighed and turned in his arms to face him. she picked up both his hands, dropped his right hand held up his left and stroked his wedding band. "This ring was given to you by someone other than me. It's still on your finger and you are still trying to court me. I'm done Fitz. Oh the item that is in the other box is the key to our 'dream home'. Our fantasy is over Fitz, let it be over." She walked out the door and out of his life…. So she thought._

"It's not over Olivia, believe that." Fitz said aloud to nobody in particular.

*****WHEW THAT WAS LONG HUH? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey aunt Liv, my assistant will be bringing the equipment over I have to…ugh go out of town for a few days so you guys can just tell the story from where we left of last week." Ella said

"Okay honey no problem and that young man you are going out of town to meet tell him I would like to meet him."

Ella's face dropped. " how did…. What…?"

"Honey, I was a young woman once and before I met your uncle I had a few men."

"Yeah whatever!" Fitz yelled from the background

"Oh hush! Anyways we want to meet him so keep that in mind. Talk to you later!"

/

It's been two weeks since Fits has seen or spoken to Olivia. He misses her terribly and all he wants to do is hold her and gently stroke her stomach and talk to their baby.

He knows she pulled away because once again something came in the way of their progress but how long would she stop running? Things get hard, relationships are a lot of work and she can't leave every time things get bad. He knows he messed up in the past and she has to,but when you love someone love should conquer all… Shouldn't it?

/

Mellie walked into her office after a meeting and sat down at her desk. She reviewed the files as she wrote notes down on a piece of paper. Just then her phone rang and without checking to see who it was she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mellie… You know I am usually a patient woman, but you are testing that."

Mellie recognized that sultry vice anywhere. "Hello Olivia."

"Mellie it has been two weeks since we made a deal and yet I am calling you wondering why you have yet to make a statement. Why is that?"

"Listen Olivia I will make the statement just give me some time."

"You want time? You got it…it is now 2:00 you have until the 5:00 news airs to release your statement or Kimberely Mitchell will be receiving some very very juicy information."

"You wouldn't!" Mellie yelled as she slammed her hand down on her desk.

"5:00 Mellie." Olivia hung up the phone. "She must think I am one to play games, huh munchkin?" Olivia asked as she rubbed her stomach. She picked up the phone again and made another call. "Tom,put him on the phone please."

/

Mellie stormed into Fitz' office. She sat down on the couch and stared at him until he finally looked at her.

He sighed heavily before setting his glasses and the document he was reading down. "Yes Mellie?"

She didn't say anything she just got up and handed him a Manila folder. "She won." With that she turned around and gently closed his door. Fitz opened the folder and saw that Mellie signed the divorce papers and she left a note informing him that she would fess up to her affair tonight. He didn't care about her telling the truth what he was focused on was the fact she actually signed them.

Tom walked into the Oval Office and stood by Fitz desk. " you have a phone call."

Fitz looked at the phone on his desk waiting for it to ring. He looked at Tom slightly confused. "Where is the phone call?"

Just then Toms cell phone rang and he handed it to Fitz.

"Hello?"

"Fitz, I am calling to let you know that I am in town.I have a doctors appointment and I figured that you would want to come. I scheduled it for tonight it is at 10 way after the press has went home. I know it is hard to sneak off because of your….obligations so I will wait for you at my old apartment until 9:30 if you aren't there by then I will go without you."

"Ugh, well hello to you to Olivia."

Olivia just sighed, she didn't have time for this. "Hello Fitzgerald, if you are coming tonight please tell Tom so he can inform me. If not I will be in touch."

Fitz looked at the phone in his hand and shook his head. This wasn't how he expected him an Olivia to be acting towards each other while she was pregnant.

He sighed and went back to work, already thinking of a plan on how to win Olivia back.

/

4:59. Olivia grabbed a bottle of sparkling grape juice and some pop corn and waited for the news to come on. As soon as the clock strikes 5 the theme song came on followed by a reporter who said that The First Lady has an announcement to make. The screen then cuts to Mellie who walks up to the podium.

"Good evening everyone. I called this press conference because there are some things I need to inform you all on. As it was previously released The President did have an extra marital affair with Olivia Pope but I also had an affair way before he even met Olivia. I don't want this to taint your views on Fitz as a president or him as a father because he is great at both. We were never in love with each other and sadly our marriage has been over for years. As of today I signed divorce papers and by the time his term is over I will no longer be married to him. Thank you and God bless America." Mellie and two agents left the conference room and when the screen went back to the newsroom you could see the reporter was temporarily in shock before she masked it and added some extra information before moving on the next story.

Olivia turned off the television and smiled to herself. Last one down she thought to herself.

/

Fitz was about to head out to Olivia's apartment when he ran into Mellie.

"Hey, I know I didn't say it yet but congratulations on the baby. I know how you wanted one with her."

Fitz sighed, he didn't feel like going through this tonight.

"Calm down Fitzgerald I am not trying to pick a fight or anything this is sincere. Congratulations."

He nodded, "Thanks Mel." He pulled her into an awkward hug but a hug nonetheless and made his way to the car.

Olivia heard a knock on her door and she knew who it was. She opened the door and saw Fitz. He looked toned, like he had been working out. His scent invaded her nose and she deeply inhaled his scent.

Fitz stood in the doorway of Olivia's apartment. She looked amazing. Her face just a tiny but fuller. He looked over her body and saw she was filling out in her breast and hips. It took everything in him not to reach out and touch the places she grew. Her scent invaded his nose, she smelt like his dreams. He lifted his eyes and met a pair of big brown beautiful eyes. They stared deep into his and at the moment he felt his universe shift but in a way that told him,soon she would be lost to him unless he could fix it.

They stared at each other for a few seconds;It felt like years, until he broke the silence the only way he knew how.

"Hi." He whispered.

Internally she smiled, that was their thing. That would ALWAYS be their thing. She didn't want to say it back, that meant it left her open, it showed how much she still cares when all she wanted to be was detached; or did she? So she did the only thing she knew how, she spoke back.

"Hi."

In just that one word he felt it; he felt his universe shift a little bit back tot he right.

/

"Come in." She stepped to the side and he walked in. She smiled at Tom before closing the door.

Fitz sat on the couch and she sat on the adjacent couch. They just stared at each other for a while before Fitz stood and walked over to where she was sitting. He knelt before her. She eyed his movements like a mama cheetah watching a gazelle, she stared intently. He reached for the hem of her shirt slowly going her time to retreat. She didn't move so he took it as his cue to continue. He lifted her shirt until it rested underneath her breast exposing her stomach. At barely 3 months pregnant he saw a little bulge but you wouldn't know it was there unless you were looking for it. He smiled, he lowered his head until his lips hovered over her bare abdomen. "Hi there little one, this is your daddy." He whispered as he kissed her abdomen gently.

She couldn't help but stroke his head as he spoke to their child in her stomach.

He lifted his eyes to meet hers and continued talking to her stomach, never breaking eye contact. "I can't wait to meet you. I know you will be beautiful. If you are a girl like I have a feeling that you are I hope you look just like your beautiful mommy. Your mother is amazingly beautiful and I am not sure how I lucked out to be your father but I did and I am excited. Now you stay in there until its time, don't give your mommy too much trouble. When we see you tonight try waving to daddy okay? I love you."he placed one final kiss on her abdomen before pulling her shirt down and finding his seat again.

She wanted to say something, but what?

"Fitz…"

"It's okay Livvy, no need to say anything."

"No I want to apologize for being a bitch. I can't be mad at you when it takes two to be in a relationship, well in our case…an affair-"

" it was more than that and you know it."

"Do I Fitz? Because these past few years have been nothing but stolen moments and a few hours of alone time. You're upset with me because I left again,. But the last time I was ready to give myself to you,. You basically told me to go fuck myself, Fitz I'm not perfect. I'm no saint; I am far from it. There is no way I am receiving my ticket to heaven and I have accepted that. I need you to accept that I have made mistakes. Some I am not proud of and I have done some fucked up shit. I'm sorry I hurt you by what I have done and by leaving all those times. But I left because I knew what you promised me could never be. Mellie wouldn't leave you and as much as you tried to deny it this presidency means more than you let on."

He opened his mouth to speak when her phone went off. She checked her phone and smiled. She texted who ever back and looked at him, "time to go."

The car ride was silent. The only thing that was heard was Olivia's fingers typing in her phone. Fitz was agitated because he couldn't speak his peace. He wanted to tell her how this time it would be different;. They would get their chance. But he knew he needed to prove it to her and not tell her. They pulled up the office, she reached for the door handle bit Fitz pulled her in his lap an kissed her. It was soft and gentle yet it showed his desire for her. He pulled away and looked in her eyes. "This is me proving to you."

She didn't understand at first bit then it clicked. He was proving to her that he wanted her, that he wanted this and he wasn't leaving. She nodded her head in acknowledgement and proceeded to get out of the car.

Fitz sat next to Olivia as she laid on the bed waiting for the doctor. When the doctor came in the room Fitz stood to greet the man.

"Hello Mr. President I am doctor Spence. It is nice meeting you."

He extended his hand to Fitz and Fitz shook it firmly but friendly.

"Hello Doc, it is a pleasure meeting you as well. Thank you taking care of liv and our baby."

Doctor Spence smiled and looked to Olivia. "How are you today mommy? Josh went back home?"

Olivia shot a quick glance at Fitz and saw his face drop at the mention of another mans name. "Yeah he went back home. He had to prepare for his games and couldn't stay."

Fitz was heated, she let a man she was dating come with her to look at THEIR child?

The doctor placed the cold gel on Olivia's stomach and they waited as an image popped up on the screen. They saw the baby, and Fitz began to tear up.

"There she goes. My little girl."

Doctor spence looked at him. "How did you know?"

Fitz tore his eyes away from the screen and smiled. "I had a dream."

Olivia was stunned. She was havnga little girl? They were having a little girl. "Wow a little girl!"

"Everything looks good guys. I will print out some pictures of the baby and give you the audio of her heartbeat."

Fitz and Olivia nodded and when the door closed Fitz helped her get dressed.

"A baby girl, oh I can't wait to meet her."

Fitz just shook his head. His mind racing. He was about to have a little girl with the love of his life. How can I win Olivia back? Who the hell is josh and why was he here with her?

The doctor came back gave them their things and sent them on their way.

Back at Olivia's apartment she went to her bedroom to change into something more comfortable while Fitz still sat on the couch. When we came back in the living room she sat next to Fitz but didn't touch him just yet. She wanted to kiss him, she missed him terribly but didn't want to just jump back into a relationship.

"Olivia?"

Oh thought.

"Yes Fitz?"

"Who is Josh and why was he at the frat appointment?"

***wow so this was kinda long and my bad for that. I wrote this on my iPod and I got carried away with it. Next we will find out who is Josh and these two love birds are about to have the fight that will either save their relationship or tear them apart forever. Please review***


	4. Chapter 4

*****HEY GUYS! SO THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER. IT'S KIND OF SHORT BECAUSE I REALLY WANT TO GET TO MY SEX SCENE. I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ONE IN A LOOOOONNNNNGG TIME AND THIS ONE THAT I HAVE BREWING IS GOING TO BE PHENOMENAL. ANYWAYS SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO LOVEBASKETBALL FOR TALKING TO ME THE OTHER DAY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. -E.*****

**We all make mistakes**

**We do**

**I learn from you**

**We all make mistakes **

**We do**

**I learn from you **

**Tiptoe to slow**

**Out of the door to your house **

**I know you **

**You know **

**That this way leads me out. **

**Lianne La havas ft Willie Mason-no room for doubt. **

"_Olivia, I won't ask again so I think you need to answer my damn question." Fitz seethed_

_Just then Olivia's phone rang._

"_What?"_

"_Carly… How was the doctors appointment?" Josh asked_

_Speak of the devil. Olivia thought. "It went fine Jude but I'm kind of busy so let me call you back."_

"_He must be with you huh?"_

"_Yes."_

"_The doc must have spilled the beans that I came huh?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I take it he doesn't know I am your god brother huh?"_

"_Not yet…"_

_Josh laughed. "Damn Liv put the man out his misery. But before you hang up, say I dare you to call me big daddy to piss him off!"_

_Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "Good night Josh!"_

"_Party pooper." Olivia heard him say before she hung up._

_Fitz cleared his throat._

_Olivia walked over to where he was sitting and sat in his lap, looked him in the eye "He is my god brother. Nothing more."_

_Fitz grunted and slid her off his lap and moved away from her._

_Olivia looked at him dumbfounded, "you don't believe me do you Fitz?"_

"_I mean how convenient is that. Sure he is Liv."_

_Olivia stood up off the couch and walked over to him. "So every man I come in contact with I must be fucking huh Fitz!"_

_His head snapped in her direction. He read the pain on her face and immediately felt like an ass. "Baby no, I didn't mean to imply that."_

_He reached for her but she stepped back._

_He watched her as she slowly shut down. She shut him out. "Liv, I swear that isn't what I meant."_

_She didn't look at him, she couldn't. Is that how he saw her? Yeah she has been in two relationships while they weren't together, but is that how he really viewed her?_

"_Liv please say something."_

"_I-I have to get in the shower. I will talk to you later ."_

_She walked over to the door and opened it._

_Fitz sighed, defeated. She was kicking him out because he stuck his foot in his mouth. He stood, walked over to the door. He was about to walk out but he pulled her body close and kissed her. She put up some resistance before allowing his tongue to duel with hers. She pushed against his chest and removed her lips from his._

_"Leave! "_

" _what? " he was confused._

" _you think sticking your tongue dish my throat is going to make me forget you just basically said I sleep with any and every make in my life! "_

" _Liv that's not - "_

" _Out! " she yelled. _

_He raised his hands up in defeat and walked out and she slammed the door in his face._

_/_

_Fitz walked in the residence with his head hung low. All they did now was fight. It hurt him to be at odds with her, but what could be do?_

_" Hey dad. " Karen said gently as she came out her room._

_" Hey squirt what's up? "_

_Karen shifted her weight on her feet before looking in his eyes._

"_my birthday is next week and I… I want Olivia to come. "_

_Fitz, momentarily surprised at the notion quickly recovered," I'm sure she would love to come sweetheart. I'm glad you're no longer upset with her. "_

_Karen sighed," I was never mad at her, I was just shocked and- I mean I had a feeling about you two but- I don't hate her, I never did. "_

_Fitz sighed internally." I will ask her in the morning. "_

_" it's okay dad, I was just about to email her. "_

_Karen has her e-mail but I don't? What the hell._

_" okay sweetie, don't stay up too late. "_

_Fitz walked to his room getting undressed and crawled into bed. Before he let sleep take over him, his thoughts went back to the hurt he saw in Olivia's eyes._

_That sleep never came._

_/_

_After her well needed shower Olivia rubbed Coco butter on her stomach, her mind drifting to what Fitz said about Josh. It hurt that he automatically assumed they were sleeping together. Shaking her head of the thoughts she crawled into bed, drifting in and out of sleep. She dreamed of a life with Fitz with no worries; no press; no American people to worry about being in their business. She dreamt of the promises her made. The mistakes they have made, she wished that she could go back in time and tell him all the things she should have said but it is a little too late. She looked at the phone on her nightstand and picked it up and dialed an all too familiar number._

"Josh, you sleep?"

*****HEY SO I KNOW THIS IS KIND OF SHORT, BUT I HAD TO GET THIS OUT. I HAVE TO WARN YOU GUYS THOUGH…AFTER THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS THINGS ARE GOING TO SHIFT DRASTICALLY AND SOME-IF NOT ALL OF YOU- WILL NOT LIKE IT. I PROMISE NO JAKE…WITH THAT BEING SAID, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU HAVE EVRY RIGHT TO PREACH YOUR DISDAIN BUT DO NOT COME AT ME WHEN YOU KNOW THAT OLITZ IS ENDGAME. IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN ENDGAME IN MY FICS AND WE ALL KNOW THAT THEY ARE TOGETHER IN OLD AGE ANY WAY. ALL I AM SAYING IS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ. IM NOT GETTING PAID, FOR THOSE WHO WILL STICK IT OUT WITH ME, I THANK YOU IN ADANCE! LEAVE ME REVIEWS AND SHIT… THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!*****


	5. Chapter 5

*****YOU GUYS PLEASE EXCUSE MY SUCKINESS AT UPDATING. I MA PREPARING FOR AN EXTENDED STAY IN ENGLAND AND I AM VERY STRESSED OUT. PLUS MY JOB ISNT MAKING IT ANY BETTER. ONCE I AM IN ENGLAND I WILL UPDATE MORE REGULARLY! ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! I KNOW I WILL! AND ITS GOING TO GET CRAZY AND MESSY AS HELL IN CHPATERS COMING NEXT. IF YOU CAN HANDLE IT THEN KUDDOS IF NOT… OH WELL. LOL *****

_**I MADE MISTAKES BUT  
THEY ARE SAFELY BEHIND ME  
NOW I CAN RUN FREE  
THE ONLY TRUE LOVE I HAVE EVER KNOWN  
INTO YOURS MY LIFE HAS BEEN TROWN**_

Don't wake me up- Lianne La Havas

_Olivia woke up with a headache and an urge to throw up. Her morning sickness has become worse within the last few days; the day after her and Fitz had that argument was when the harsh episodes started._

as she lay on the cold floor in her bathroom. Arm thrown across the commode and her hair disheveled she reached for her stomach gently stroking it. "You miss daddy don't you baby girl?" she sighed as a tear rolled down her face, "I do too princess."

She pulled herself up from the floor and walked over to the sink. She turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face; she reached for her toothbrush and began to brush her teeth. Not even thirty seconds in did she hear her doorbell, she groaned.

"Who the fuck is at my door this early?! "

Olivia marched to her door ready to give whoever it was a piece of her mind, "WHAT DO YOU- JOSH?! OH MY GOD JOSHY!" Olivia screamed and flung herself into his arms!

Josh spun her around and kissed her cheek. "Hey Via! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Shut up! Why didn't you tell me you were flying in?"

"Because I was hoping that jackass would be here so I could give him a piece of my mind."

"No Josh, Fitz isn't here… we ugh… we had an argument and we haven't spoken in a few days."

"_So… you are going to his daughter's birthday party and you aren't even talking to the man?"_

She shifted her weight on her feet and looked at the floor, "It's his fault."

"What did he do?" Josh inquired

"Come in Josh, how rude of me." Olivia tried to shift the conversation. She stepped back and let him walk in her home. "Did you make it here from BWI okay? Baltimore traffic on the weekends is crazy. We should head on out to Baltimore later I want to go to the Harbor and try some of the-"

"_Via, what were you guys arguing about?" Josh asked as he pulled off his jacket and sat on her couch._

_Olivia didn't want to have this conversation, she knew the outcome. "You."_

_Josh smirked. "He must not have believed I am your God Brother huh?"_

_Olivia shook her head no._

"Did he assume we were fucking?"

Olivia looked at him surprised, but shook her head yes.

"I take it you didn't mention to him I, never have and never will be attracted to women."

"No, before I could even get to that part he was already assuming I was fucking you. It made it seem like all he thinks when I know a male and they are close to me is that I am sleeping with them."

"Via, you know how I feel about that man, but you hopped from relationship to relationship to relationship so if I was him I would assume the same thing but it was wrong for him to do it that way."  


_Olivia plopped down on the couch next to him and curled into his side, "I'm glad you're here."_

_He kissed her forehead and hugged her close, "So am I Via, so am I."_

"I need to get ready for Karen's party."

"_I'm coming, so get dressed and we can go."_

_Olivia stood up and walked in the back to get dressed. She didn't feel like getting all dolled up, plus her suits weren't fitting that much anymore. She picked out dark denim jeans, black combat boots and a purple sweater. She walked out in the living room and grabbed her keys and wallet and Karen's gift._

"_You ready J?"_

"Yeah let's go baby momma!"

_XxX_

_Fitz was anxious about the party. He needed to talk to Olivia, he couldn't because he was stuck with meetings and phone calls all week. His schedule was ridiculous to the point he didn't make it to bed until about midnight and by then he was super exhausted._

His back was turned getting the last bit of stuff together when he heard squeal when the door opened. "OLIVIA! YOU CAME! YOU LOOK SO PRETTY! I LOVE YOUR BOOTS!"

Olivia laughed, "Hi sweetie, happy birthday! I have a present for you."

_Karen looked at the box Olivia handed to her, "Can I open it now?"_

"I would like that very much."

_Karen turned her head and yelled for Fitz to come on over._

_Fitz watched as Olivia's face fell but she quickly regained her composure and smiled._

_Fitz stood next to both Karen and Olivia even though he stood closer to Olivia. He discreetly reached out his hand to brush against her fingers surprisingly she didn't pull away. He wrapped his pinky around hers and stroked her palm._

They watched as Karen carefully unwrapped her gift and her eyes grow five times its size as she held up a locket. It was gold heart with red rubies around it. She gasped; "Oh my goodness LIV IT'S GORGEOUS! AH!"

"You like it kiddo?" Olivia asked as she stepped closer to Karen

"_LIKE?! I LOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVEEEE IT! IT'S AWESOME!"  
_

"_I'm glad, it was my mother's"_

with those little words Fitz grew more and more in love with her.

"This was your mom's necklace? I can't accept this Olivia. You're about to have a daughter, she should have it."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Karen; "well it's a good thing the locket came with earrings so baby grant can get those. My mother told me to give it my first daughter, though you may not be biologically mine I have never considered you to be anything less."  


_Karen looked up at Olivia with tears in her eyes, "I love you Liv."_

Olivia smiled and hugged Karen tighter, "I love you too kiddo."

Fitz watched the love of his life interact with his daughter and his heart swelled with love. I have to get her back, he thought.

"Olivia can I talk to you for a minute?"  


_Olivia stepped back and followed him a few feet away from where they just were._

"What's up Fitz?"

_He shifted on his feet uncomfortably, "I ugh… I want to talk about our last encounter. Liv, I swear I didn't mean it. I was a jealous ass and I didn't mean to hurt you."_

"Yes, you were an ass but I understand where you coming from. We need to work on our trust huh?" she softly chuckled.  


_He stepped closer to her, "I love you."_

"I know, we just need to really spend some time together and work on us. I brought Ella a birthday present and I was thinking you come over this weekend. We wrap her present and I make you dinner? Say around 5 o'clock Saturday? Josh leaves in the morning."

Fitz was smiling until the mention of his name. "He's here?"

Olivia nodded. "Came in this morning, he has a game in LA Sunday and was visiting me."

"What sport does he play?"

"_Soccer, this is his last year."_

"_I see, I would like to meet him." Fitz said nervously._

"He is here… he is right over there. Josh! Come here!"  
Josh turned his head to where Olivia was, looked at Fitz and scowled. But proceeded to make his way over there.

Once he reached them Olivia stepped away from Fitz to pull Josh close.

Josh extended his hand for Fitz to shake. "Mr. President, how are you?"  
Fitz shook his hand nice and firm. "I'm fine Josh. How are you and please call me Fitz. All my friends do." He added with a smile.

"It's a good thing we aren't friends then?" Josh said.

"_Joshua Malik Patterson! "_

"What? I'm supposed to brown nose him because he is your baby daddy? Does he know about what happened?"

Olivia hit his arm and pulled him away from Fitz. "Josh, just chill. Please, no he doesn't know and I don't want to even talk about that. That was a low point in my life I don't want to rehash at all. You don't have to like him but at least respect him."

"_he has to earn my respect, hey I'm going to head back to your place and catch some sleep. Damn jetlag. I love you." He leaned down and kissed her temple._

Olivia sighed and walked back over to Fitz. "I'm sorry, he is… I'm sorry."

"_It's okay, I wasn't expecting us to BFF'S and swap fashion stories. But what was he talking about Olivia?"_

"We'll talk about it later."

XxX

_**SATURDAY 4:59PM  
**_

_Olivia just made it back from taking Josh from the airport a few hours ago. She had the steak searing in the pan and she was steaming the shrimp, she checked the shrimp and poured a bit more Old Bay on it._

She heard the doorbell ring and smiled, she knew it was him. She wiped her hands on the apron and walked to the door., when she opened it her heart fluttered a little.

"Hi." His scent invaded her personal space, invaded her nose and made love to her senses.

"Hi."

Wow she smells amazing. He thought. He took a deep breath allowing her scent to invade his nostrils and dance on his senses. He smelled her but he needed her scent to stay with him, he needed to make it stick to his memory.  


_She stepped to the side allowing him to come in.  
_

"_The steak is almost finished. It has to sear a little more, then I can put it in the oven with the potatoes. The shrimp is still steaming, so you want to wrap the gift now?"_

"I would love to."

Olivia led him to the living room and went to get the gifts from her bedroom. She came back with a child's laptop that they can learn colors and numbers from. She handed him the tea set to wrap.

" I forgot to grab the wrapping paper, can you go in the closet in the hall and grab it? It's on the top shelf, it might be behind some boxes."

Fitz got up and went to where she told him it would be. He walked into the closet and stood on his tiptoes to reach the super high shelf. He felt around until he felt the paper, "Ah got it!"

_As he pulled the paper down, his elbow hit a box and knocked all the contents out. "Shit!" he murmured._

"You okay?!" Olivia called

"_Yeah I'm okay! Just hit a box."_

_He leaned down to pick up the contents, he picked up a teddy bear and put it in the box. He picked up an empty jewelry box and a stack of letters. One of the letters was open and it was a love letter, he remembered he used to write them to Olivia. He smiled thinking these were his but noticed the hand writing was different. He read the letter wondering who wrote it._

"Olivia,

_You are an amazing woman that I am glad I have the opportunity to have in my life. From your walk to the way you laugh at my corny jokes. You make my life better; enhance the quality of it. I thank the stars every day you came into my life. When I hear a joke I want to tell you it, no matter how corny, so I can hear that angelic laugh. It's too early for that special word but you mean a lot to me and I hope I mean as much to you. These past few weeks have been amazing, I hope we have many more._

see you later beautiful, love Jake."

_Fitz crushed the letter in his hands. How long ago did he give this to her? Why the hell does she still have it? Did he give her that Teddy bear too? Fitz was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Olivia talking to him._

"EARTH TO FITZ!"

"_You didn't hear me calling you?" she laughed, when he didn't respond he was just staring at her._

"_Why do you still have this shit?" he asked_

"What are you even talking about?"

"_HIS LOVE LETTERS, HIS FUCKING TEDDY BEAR!? DO YOU STILL HAVE HIS JACKET TOO?"_

Olivia didn't say anything at first, what the hell was he talking about. Then she noticed the box on the floor. She thought that box went out with the other boxes labeled 'shit I don't need'.

"First of all, if you took the time to look at the front of the box instead of snooping. It's labeled 'shit I don't need'. The movers must have not seen it. This is my junk closet as you can see all the random shit in here. Second of all who's shit I do or do not have is none of your fucking concern seeing as though we aren't together. If I wanted to have a man's shit all up in here I would, want to know why? Because I am a single woman and I do what I want!"

"_You kept his shit! "_

"_Oh my god Fitz, really? You're so pressed that I kept his shit?Iit's a few letters and a cheap ass teddy bear!"_

"_Do you still talk to him?"_

"_Why does it matter to you?" she challenged_

he stood up and got very close to her, "Because you're mine!"

She pushed him back away from him. "I am not yours."

"You still want him?"

_She didn't answer him, she tried to walk past him but he blocked her path._

"As long as you are still married, my status is none of your fucking business. Who I may or may not want to be with is none for your business."

"You already know I don't want to be married to her!"

"_But yet you stayed with her for all this time, it's obvious you liked something about it! I'm supposed to be this side piece who does all you say and I am only to lay with you because you say so? Who the hell made you Jesus? Huh? Not me! You can fuck whoever you want and 'I'm sorry' will suffice, but if I sleep with someone else you lose your shit and I'm condemned like a fucking child molester in prison. Fuck you and that high horse you rode in on."_

"_When will you stop bringing up Amanda!?"  
_

"_WHEN YOU STOP BRINGING UP EDISON AND JAKE!"_

_Fitz scoffed, "my one to your two." He muttered._

"Excuse me?"

Fitz groaned internally, that wasn't supposed to come out. "Liv-"

"No save that shit! Your one huh? So yet again I'm the whore? I wasn't a whore when you were fucking me, but as long as you're the only one who is fucking me that's okay right? Want to know something Fitz, every time we were intimate it made me feel dirty. Don't get me wrong it was amazing but every time but, you wore your ring EVERY SINGLE TIME and you touched me, and that fucking ring burned me. It reminded me every time that you weren't mine. That you belonged to someone else no matter what you told me. So yes, I was with other people and I enjoyed it. Want to know why I enjoyed it? Because they didn't belong to other people. "

When she finished speaking she was breathing hard, and trying not to cry in front of him. He reached for her and she pulled away. "The food is almost ready, go wash up so we can eat."

_She stormed past him to the kitchen, wiping at her face feverishly to stop the tears from falling._

Fitz sighed, she was growing distant form him with every word he said.

_**I know your love weighs heavy on my heart, but you are my only counterpart.  
will I know, why I lost control? Of my heart and soul.**_

_Fitz walked into the kitchen to see his plate already set on the table. Olivia was sitting at the other end, waiting for her._

He sat down, "It smells good Liv."

She gave him a polite smile and ate her food.

_They ate in silence, and not the comfortable silence. The awkward silence filled with tension._

Olivia finished her food before him,, she got up from the table about to place her dishes in the sink. She walked past Fitz but he grabbed her waist. He didn't pull her down on his lap; he turned to face her, pulling her between his legs. He placed his head on her abdomen, silently crying. She felt his tears seep through her shirt. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began massaging them.

Fitz scooted out of the chair and onto his knees on the floor before her. He looked up at her, tears making the blue in his eyes shiny.

"Liv, baby I am so sorry. I'm the biggest jackass on the planet and I don't deserve you, God knows I don't. But please forgive me. I love you so much Liv, and it scares me shitless. Please baby don't give up on me, on us. I can't go another day and know you hate me. I will lay my life down to be with you. Please give me a chance to prove I'm not this big of an asshole. I'm jealous because other men can give you what I can't right now, and that's a life. A life where you're not in the shadows. Baby please don't leave me." His tears wouldn't stop, no matter how much he tried to stop them.

Olivia reached out to wipe his face. She wiped his cheeks and eyes. "I don't hate you Fitz. I hate what we have become. I hate that after all this you still think I want someone else. All I have ever wanted was you. All I have ever needed was you."

_**THE ONLY TRUE LOVE I HAVE EVER KNOWN**_

_**INTO YOURS MY LIFE HAS BEEN TROWN**___

She took a deep breath and pulled him back up in the chair. She leaned down and kissed him, it was gentle but firm. She poured her feelings into that kiss. Fitz reached out to grab her hips; he ran his hands up and down the back of her thighs.  


_She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I love you."_

_He smiled as new tears began to form in his eyes._

"No. no tears, I'm here." She pulled him to a standing position. He picked her up and continued to kiss her.

"Where is your bedroom?" He asked still kissing her neck.

She moaned, not able to form coherent thoughts as he kissed and bite the sensitive part on her neck. "Third room on the right."

He grunted in response still sucking her neck.

She wasn't sure when they made it to her bedroom but she couldn't focus with him attacking her spot on her neck.

He placed her on the bed and took off his shirt. He reached for the hem of her sweater and pulled it off her body. He removed his pants; he stood her up and pulled down her leggings.

She reached behind her and un-clasped her bra.  
_**  
THEY SAY SOME THINGS ARE BETTER LEFT UNSAID, BUT I'D TAKE MY LIFE TO STAY IN YOUR BED**___

So they both stood there, him in his boxers, he in her lace thong. Fitz gently pushed her on the bed so she lay there on her back. He removed her thong which was soaked in her essence. He spread her legs, kissing the inside of each thigh gently biting her and soothing it with his tongue.

_She moaned as he got closer to her throbbing heat._

"Fitz…" she moaned.

He made eye contact with her. "Yes baby?"

She bit her lip, "Please…" she begged.  


_He smiled; he got closer to his destination. Once he finally stopped teasing her and reach her core, he stuck out his tongue to gather the juices that awaited him._

She hissed at the sudden contact she reached out and pulled his hair

_He grunted as she tugged on his locks. Deciding to add more pleasure, he dipped two fingers inside of her. She gripped at his fingers trying to gain as much pleasure from his experienced digits._

He moaned at her taste, it was a cross between pineapple and her own flavor. He ate at her viciously trying to taste every crevice.

She felt her stomach tighten and she knew she was near. "Fitz… oh god…"

He knew she was close; he sped up his fingers and sucked her clit into his mouth.

She exploded, screaming his name. He licked her clean letting no drop go to waste. She rolled on her side so he could climb in bed with her. They lay chest to chest and she regained her breathing. She reached between them and found him at attention; she stroked him. She tugged with enough pressure to make him moan but not enough to hurt him. She rubbed his pre cum on his tip with her thumb.

He flipped her on her back and found his place between her legs. He picked up her right leg and placed it high on his back, trying to go as deep as possible.

"I love you." He stated as he leaned down to bite her neck. As his teeth made contact with the sensitive spot on her neck he entered her, all of him. Deep within the very core of her love. She felt him in her stomach he was so deep.

_She growled his name, scratching his back as he made long deep strokes inside of her. She squeezed her muscles to keep him in, not wanting him to disconnect from her._

She was near he could feel it at how her walls gripped him. Her moans were now turning into high pitched screams; he nails leaving half-moons in his back. Evidence of the pleasure he was giving her. He picked up the pace feeling his own orgasm brewing inside of him.

She pulled his face to hers, kissing him deeply as her orgasm began to make its presence known. She pulled his hair as she came, a tear escaping her eye from the overwhelming pleasure. He bit her bottom lip as his own orgasm made its presence known.

He rolled over to the side, still inside of her, not wanting to break contact just yet. He stroked her head and kissed her lips gently.

"Hi." She whispered as she stroked his head.

"Hi." He smiled as he kissed the inside of her palm.

***_**wow, so ugh that was a lot to write. Again I apologize for taking so long but life has gotten in the way. I hope you guys liked it! This is dedicated to my boo! Lol she knows who she is!**_

Oh btw! Old Bay is a seasoning made here in Maryland. It's seafood seasoning, we use in our seafood. It's fucking delicious! Idk if you like order that but of you come to Baltimore you can buy it and take it. (I recommend!) it's freaking amazing! Ok anyway lol until next time.

leave reviews and shit!***


End file.
